


Our Beloved Professor

by MsMuffins



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Everyone is loved, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff on top of fluff, Group Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, What happens when you beat the game backwards on hardest difficulty every map has fog, a WHOLE lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMuffins/pseuds/MsMuffins
Summary: Byleth had always loved them. From helping them with small task, talking to them, sharing a cup of tea, and fighting side by side, how could she not fall for each one of her students? With their last battle slowly approaching Byleth is given the chance to show the Blue Lions just how much she loves them and appreciates them. (Smut and fluff- Byleth S support maxed out on all of her students.) Porn with a dash of plot.Byleth is wearing the dlc uniform without the cape in this fic. Here’s a picture  https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/c8vx31/dlc_announced_for_three_houses_with_new_uniforms/





	1. Beloved

It was two weeks before their final battle, Byleth had decided that the Blue Lions needed to wind down after the past battles. Their nerves were on edge and she knew her team was stressing out over the up coming battle. Instead of a seminar she decided to host a gathering with some wine and fun. One last get together before their last battle with Edelgard.

Everyone was having a fun time as they gathered in the large classroom, Byleth sat with a cup of wine in her hands as she leaned against her desk, the students gathered the tables so they were sitting in front of her enjoying their drink. A hue of pink had already spread across everyone’s cheeks. The alcohol already setting in.

There was a lot of reminiscing and light chatter going on. No one wanted to say how tense they were about the battle, Felix didn’t even want to talk about the upcoming battle, despite loving to talk about fighting. 

What if it were their last?

Sylvain stood up with a cup in his hand, hitting it with a spoon getting everyone’s attention. When all eyes were upon him he cleared his throat,”I’d like to make a toast.” He said raising his cup. He received some smiles and some nods. “To our wonderful professor.” He raised his cup towards Byleth making her blush lightly. “It all started here in this classroom, all of us were just some snot nose nobles looking for something more to life. I know I was just chasing skirts but professor..you showed me a life more meaningful. One where I don’t hate my crest. You showed all of us a life more meaningful.”  
The crew was rather shock at the lack of humor that their comrade had usually held in his tone. They sat silently drinking their wine listening to his toast.

“What I’m trying to get at professor is, without you we’d be nothing. Those five years you disappeared was a tragedy and I don’t know what will happen in this up coming fight so I just wanted to say that I truly love you.”

There was an audible gasp among the crowd, looks were shared among each other before looking back at Sylvain.  
“Sylvain you love every woman.” Annette scolded him, this was followed by a laugh from the group.  
“I’m being serious guys. “He looked at them with dark eyes. Making them quiet down.  
“You guys love her too. All of you. I guess I’m just man enough to admit it.” His eyes returned to his professor, she shifted with a questioning expression. She felt that Sylvain was serious, and then the room went utterly silent. “The professor has been apart of our lives, each and everyone of us. Felix,” The black haired boy perked up at his name, giving Sylvain his attention. “When you need a training partner who’s there by your side pushing you further?” Felix didn’t answer but his eyes drifted to Byleth’s. “Annette, working yourself too hard? Can’t relax? Who’s got your back making you take breaks and take it easy?” Annette blushed hiding behind her cup.  
“And Dimitri.” At his name Dimitri put his head down, hiding his eyes with his long blonde hair. “Dimitri you absolutely went insane after the professor left, who was there to guide you back? The professor. Everyone in this room has a story, I can go on and on and on about the life with the professor . She always puts us first and I just have to say how absolutely grateful I am to her and how absolutely terrified I am about losing her again.” Sylvain had slowly made his way to the professor. Her eyes searched for her students and they all stared at her with adoration, and similar feelings were shared with Sylvain.

“I don’t know where this fight will take us, I don’t know if you will disappear.. maybe forever this time, but I want to make sure I show you how much I love you.” Sylvain dipped down pressing his lips to the professor’s, her back arched backwards towards her desk and Sylvain followed.

“S-Sylvain!” Dimitri stood in shock and pure jealously.  
The class watched as Sylvain slowly retracted from Byleth, her eyes opened to stare into his serious ones.  
Dedue was right by their side,”It is true.” He looked at Dimitri,”His highness sometimes would have restless sleeps those years we spent without you. He’d wake up calling your name. He truly cares about you professor.” He said in his monotone voice. “I care about you as well.” He leaned forward to place a light kiss on her cheek. he pulled back looking down at his feet. “I am not well with showing affection. I hope that was okay.” 

Byleth was at the least beyond shock. She realized that they had more than a friendship. They all deeply cared for her. They all loved her. 

All eyes were still on her and she smiled at them, a tear in her eye.

“Look what you guys did!” Felix stood up angry at the scene but more angry at the fact that he wanted to be the one to kiss the professor. 

“Oh no professor.” Mercedes stood up with a look of worry.

“Get away from her!” Ingrid also stood up.

But they didn’t need to go any further as she raised her hand up to calm her students. The tears she was shedding were mistaken for sad tears when in fact they were happy tears. Byleth put a gentle finger underneath Dedue’s chin, with a soft push she brought his face up and gave him a reassuring smile.

She stood up tall and looked among her students, finally speaking after the whole ordeal.  
“I love all of you, very much.” She smiled brightly at them, with her tears falling down her cheeks, with a smile that they had never seen before. A genuine smile, and her eyes showered them with love, every last one of them. No one was left out from her warm embrace. They reciprocated her feelings wholeheartedly.

“I-I love you too professor!” Ashe stood up with his fist shaking at his side, a deep red taking hold of his face.  
“Without you I- I love you professor!” Mercedes tried to hold in the tears that threatened to fall.

“M-me too professor!” Annette rushed forward to her and grabbed her hand. Byleth felt the warmth from her palms. “I-i have always cared about you but I thought you’d never love me the same- th-that’s why I’m always by your side trying to help you.” Annette let her tears finally fall, and Byleth grabbed both of her hands in hers, holding them tightly. “With you by my side I never feel anxious, I-I-I..” Annette hiccuped. “I’m afraid to lose yo-” Byleth leaned down and placed a light kiss on Annette’s trembling lips. Annette blushed and closed her eyes leaning into the kiss. At that moment it was just her and her professor, their warm lips pressed together in a sweet passionate kiss. It was all she needed to calm her trembling body. Her body finally relaxed, straightening up. 

Sylvain let a soft whistle leave his lips. “That’s hot.” He smirked watching the two. He took a slow sip of his wine, his eyes never leaving them.

Everyone watched in awe, and silence. Too stunned or jealous to say anything.

Byleth finally pulled back from Annette, her eyes were still closed and a slight blush was upon her cheeks. But she was left with a smile. Byleth rested a kind hand on her cheek, placing her thumb on her lips.  
“There’s no need to worry Annette, I won’t leave you again.” Byleth smiled rubbing her lips lovingly with her gloved thumb.  
“Thank you-”  
“How can you say that!” Dimitri yelled angrily. “How can you make such a promise!”  
The room looked at Dimitri as he walked towards the professor. His cape following in his conquest.  
“Don’t make such promises professor... please.” Dimitri didn’t want to be crushed again. After his parents’ death, after Byleth’s disappearance for five years, his hell of a life for those five years, Rodrigue dying, Edelgard’s betrayal, he can’t take it anymore. If she were to die or disappear again...he’d lose it.  
“Don’t leave us professor.” Dimitri looked down, he couldn’t look upon her beautiful face. She meant everything to him, she was all he had now. He needed her. She can’t leave him again.  
Some people in the room felt the same way as Dimitri did, the possibility that she might not live, or any of them. It itched at their necks. What if this was their last time with her?

A gentle hand was placed on Dimitri’s cheek, he leaned into it. With his eyes closed. Her hand was always so warm.  
“I won’t leave.”  
He looked up to meet her heavy gaze. She was so certain. How could she be so certain!  
He gritted his teeth finding himself getting angry with her. It was only so many days away till their last battle. He couldn’t bare to not see her pretty green eyes, her beautiful green hair, her smile, her voice, her loving embrace. All of that could be taken away in a flash.  
“oh-” Byleth gasped as Dimitri grabbed her harshly by her shoulders, he yanked her towards his body. She craned her neck up to look into his eye, her hands splayed out on his chest.  
“Do you love me?” he looked down at her with his sad eye.  
“Of course she does, stop being so rough with her you spoiled brat.” Felix was by her side, he glared at Dimitri from behind his professor. He did not appreciate the way he was treating her.  
Dimitri’s grip on her shoulder became tighter.

“Be quiet Felix, you don’t understand!” 

“There you go again! Talking about how I don’t understand! You are just the same as always, you know that? After all it was my father that died for you right? He was my dad. The pain and suffering you feel? Stop trying to act like you are the only one that suffers in this world.” Felix grabbed Byleth by the hand yanking her to him, her head flew into his chest,”And stop acting like we don’t love the professor just as much as you, we all were hurt when she left.”  
Dimitri growled at Felix in anger, how dare he take his precious professor from his hands.  
“Guys! “ Ingrid called in worry, she was quick by the professor’s side ready to protect her with her life.  
“Come on you guys!” Sylvain sighed placing a hand to his forehead.  
Byleth’s eyes flew between the two men who glared at each other. Felix held her hand tightly.

“Enough.” Byleth spoke, the two looked at her. She pulled her hand gently from Felix’s grip, bringing them to her chest. Slowly she began to unbutton her shirt.  
“Professor!” Felix gasped looking away.

“What are you doing professor!” Mercedes’s covered her mouth watching her professor take off her shirt. The group blushed looking away, except Sylvain who looked with a raise of his brow.  
“Dimitri is right.” She spoke softly, she allowed her shirt to fall from her hands. She placed a hand by Felix’s face bringing his eyes back to hers. She grabbed Ingrid’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. She stepped back to stand in the middle of everyone ”I don’t know what the future may hold. But I want you guys to know how much I love you, each and every one of you.” Slowly eyes dragged back to her, trying to not look at her black bra that held her perky breast. “ I care about you so much, coming to this school... it’s the best thing that has happened to me. I lived a life with no meaning, I can barely remember my past. But you guys gave me meaning. So please, let me show you how much I care.” She picked up Felix’s hand and placed it on her left breast, over her heart. Her hand intertwined with his. Tears appeared in her green eyes and they fell gently as she smiled at them, standing proudly before her students with her shirt off.

“Let me show you how much I love you.”


	2. Beloved

There was nothing but silence. Felix stared dumbfounded at his professor, his mouth hung open.  
“Y-y-y- w-ha” he stuttered with a red hue tinting his cheeks. His hand instinctively squeezed her breast and he pulled back quickly as if he were burned.  
“To deny a woman after she just spilled her heart out to you? Do you have no shame Felix!” Sylvain stepped up to Byleth, a light blush on her cheeks, but she stared deep into his eyes. Not backing down from her words.

“If this is what you wish for professor than I won’t hesitate” Sylvain wrapped his arms around her hips bringing her closer to him. His hand already slipping underneath her skirt.  
“H-hey wait!”Dimitri grabbed Sylvain by the shoulder pulling him away from Byleth. Felix right by his side with an angry look on his face.  
“What makes you able to touch her first?” Felix glared at the red haired boy who stuttered a bit,”G-guuys guyss!”  
Felix grabbed Byleth by the elbow pulling her towards him.  
“I just wanted to know exactly what you are trying to say...” Felix grip was firm on her.  
“Byleth tell us what you mean!” Dimitri grabbed her other arm tightly.  
Her breath caught in her throat not knowing what to say. She wanted to show them how much she cared for them with her love. What her body felt for them and shower them with it. The warmth that bloomed in her chest, something foreign to her.  
“I-”  
“Speak woman!” Dimitri and Felix shouted together  
“Don’t pull her like that you idiots!” Ingrid was about to karate chop both of her childhood friends but a loud shout stopped her mid attack.

“Stop it at once!” Mercedes’ voice had everyone freeze, her hands were clutched tightly to her chest. She stomped up to the group, her cute face twisted up into an angry pout.  
“The professor is trying to show us how much she loves us! All of us! and goodness look at you guys...pulling her around like that, fighting among each other.!” Her little voice strained as much as possible, the way she shouted sounded unnatural. “Don’t you see? She is trying to give herself to us, body and soul, and if you guys treat her like this I-I- I won’t pray for you-” Mercedes gasped letting the final words leave her mouth as if she did not say them. “I-I didn’t m-mean that- I just, I just love the professor...I love her so much and the way you are treating her makes me so angry with you!” Her tears began to shed, she held a fist to her quivering mouth.  
The class looked at her, and then they began to laugh making her blush. Byleth let a small laugh escape her lips as well.  
“Wh-what? W-was it something I said?” Mercedes wiped the tears that left her eyes with a quick swipe of her hand.  
“You said nothing wrong Mercedes.” Ingrid patted her kindly on the shoulder.  
“No. you didn’t...Sorry professor..” Dimitri let go of Byleth’s arm, dropping his hand to his side.  
“Yeah..” Felix pulled his hand back crossing his arms over his chest. That was the best apology she was going to get from him.  
Byleth walked over to Mercedes wiping the tears that she missed.

“We all have something in common you know,” Ashe began with a hand on his chin. “ We all really care for our professor very much, fighting over her will only show that we don’t address her feelings, and that won’t do.”  
The Blue Lions looked among themselves, an understanding in each one of them. They loved Byleth very much and she loved them. There was enough love to go around.  
“I am not good with expressing how I feel either.” Byleth looked a Dedue who stood by Dimitri, “But, if I were to use my body, I’d like to portray my feelings through action, if that is alright...” Byleth blushed cutely making everyone gush,”Of course it is teach!”  
“We love you professor!”

“Sorry professor” Dimitri muttered under his breath again, he was an easily jealous person, but he also loved his professor. His eyes met with Felix, the same possessive feelings were evident in his eyes as well. Sylvain threw his arms over them both making them gasp from the impact. He smiled between the two.  
“I think we should give Mercedes the chance to express her feelings, she’s always putting all of us first so ladies first, the floor is yours!”  
Mercedes blushed,”Oh! I .” Mercedes looked at Byleth, the light above them seemed to put them in the spot light as if they were being praised by the Goddess herself.  
Mercedes picked up Byleth’s hands, one in both of her own. She held them tightly by their side.

“Professor-”  
“Byleth.” the green woman corrected her. This only made her smile,  
“Are you sure, I can call you Byleth?”  
Byleth nodded her head.  
“B-Byleth..such a pretty name...Byleth...”Mercedes let out her cute giggle.

“Byleth the way you sacrifice yourself for all of us...you are an absolutely amazing person and I love you with all my heart. Always helping others before yourself, even now you give yourself to all of us loving each and every one of us. You see as more than students and I know this by your actions. So prof- oh ‘scues me, I mean..Byleth allow me to show you that I love you too.” Mercedes finished her words with a lean of her body towards Byleth, her eyes closed in anticipation as her lips connected with Byleth’s. Her lips were soft and warm.

Byleth pressed her lips forward giving Mercedes’ a firm kiss. Even though most people would believe her to be something that was fragile, she was actually someone who had been through a lot, she wasn’t a helpless damsel in distress. Byleth loved her for that, for being a woman who also put herself after others, she was like everyone’s big sister. She wanted to protect everyone physically and mentally. Byleth wanted to protect her, give her the love that she shared with others. How could she express that to her?

Byleth dragged her hands up Mercedes’ arms, grabbing her in a tight hug. Their breast pressed against each other making Mercedes gasp at the tight embrace she was receiving from her professor. At this moment Byleth entered a smooth tongue that pressed into Mercedes' shy one, quickly though their tongue’s danced together. The two made out with each other while others watched with curious looks on their faces.

Byleth pulled away from Mercedes’ allowing her to regain her composure, she looked up with a breathless expression.  
“I love you Mercedes.” this comment made the young girl blush and shed a happy tear.  
Felix looked to his side to see Ingrid gripping her hands tightly together looking at the two together.  
“If you are going to fidget so much just get over there.” Felix gave her a light push towards the group making her fumble a bit, Byleth’s bright eyes met hers and she couldn’t help but look away blushing. Byleth grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to them, then her hand grabbed an awaiting Annette and pulled her close to them making a gasp escape her lips.  
“I love you girls.” Byleth smiled at her female companions.

  
“Even.. if I am a woman?” Ingrid held her hand in hers, their fingers laced.  
“Yes.” Byleth brought her hand up kissing her hand through the glove.  
“Professor,I-I have a confession...I always wanted to be by your side, I had hopped that I could stay by your side as a knight. Protecting you was all I ever wanted when you first came to me. You saw me as more than a woman, always putting your trust in my abilities. Even when I mess up you don’t see me as incapable. I love you so much!” Ingrid threw her lips onto Byleth’s her hands rushing up to hold her face in place as if she’d vanish right in front of her.

Ingrid was a strong knight and always wanted to be seen as more than a woman. She wanted to be a fighter, an honorable knight. She would trust her with her life, she was very strong and capable surpassing most men that she knew. Always working hard and watching the group like a secret leader. A strong woman that Byleth loved.

Byleth’s hands grabbed her face pressing deeper into each other, giving her the same ferocity and passion as her. Their lips parted at the same time and their tongues battled with each other, much different than Mercedes’ kiss. Ingrid moaned deeply in her mouth, making the room blush. They blushed even more when they saw Ingrid’s hands move from her face to her breast. They parted with a smack,”professor I want to make you feel good, i-is that okay?” Her hand hovered nervously over her breasts. Ingrid was no fool to her own body. She has masturbated before but she never saw princely strong hands on her, she always saw her professors feminine hands, roaming her body.

“Of course Ingrid, and call me Byleth. All of you may call me Byleth.”  
Ingrid smiled at her professor, she pulled her bra down revealing her pink nipples to the room. With skillful hands, that had played with her own breast, she twisted and pinched the nipples in her fingers. Byleth let out a gasp, not realizing how good it felt to feel something like she felt at that moment. It was an unexplained feeling. Byleth had sex one time in her life with a suitable marriage partner but she had never loved him. Their sex was robotic and she couldn’t say if she really felt anything for him. He had broke up with her the next day and she did not shed a single tear. She never wanted to experience sex ever again. One night her father had tried to explain to her that sex should be between someone she loved. She had never found anyone like that until now. Feeling sparked so much more into her, just by this tiny action of Ingrid playing with her nipples. Was it because of Sothis waking up in her? Making her feel more than she used to? Or because she loved them?

Ingrid dipped her head plopping a pink nub in her mouth, she sucked on it lightly.  
Byleth let out a moan that shocked everyone including herself.  
Dimitri shifted around in his spot feeling the need to rush over and delve in the pleasures the professor was offering.

Annette scooted over to look at the professors closed eyes as she enjoyed what Ingrid was doing to her.  
“M-me too! I want to give her pleasure too.” Annette gently pulled Ingrid’s finger away so she could plop her other nipple in her mouth, Annette hungrily licked at her nipple as if it were some sweet candy. Ingrid’s suckling was more slow and involved more flicking of her tongue. this made Byleth toss her head back, letting a gasp of pleasure escape her lips. She rested a hand on both of the girls head petting them gently as they suckled at her teat.  
Mercedes stepped behind them grabbing a hold of Byleth’s chin bringing her face towards her, “I really enjoy kissing you Byleth.” Mercedes smiled sweetly bringing her lips to the professor as she swallowed her moans.

“Wow..” Sylvain watched as Annette and Ingrid sucked his professor’s nipples and Mercedes made out with her, some tongue seen with their make out session. He looked at his fellow friends seeing them stare with a strained look on their faces. They were clearly enjoying the show just as much as he was. He never thought his toast would bring this about, he would’ve toast a long time ago! This sight in front of him was enough to make little Sylvain wet himself.

“See guys, not so bad letting ladies go first.” He smirked at the nods he received, none of them looking at him. There was a loud moaning noise that was released that brought Sylvain’s attention back to the scene in front of him. He saw his professor’s legs shake as she tried to hold herself up. He hopped over walking around the group.  
“Sylvain!” Dimitri hissed at him lowly, he felt if he were too loud he’d interrupt his professors state of pleasure. And god he loved the look on her it was so beautiful, if her smile was nice this was just a blessing.  
“Relax-” he put a finger to his lips and winked at him. With sneaky fingers he clipped the professors bra allowing it to fall in between the group. He watched silently behind them as Mercedes made out lovingly with the professor, he wish he had some spell to imprint this in his mind forever. Seeing Mercedes lovely lips against Byleth’s was a sight. He cared for Mercedes a lot, maybe even on the same level as the professor. He cared for everyone in the room, that’s why he made that toast because he knew how much they all loved Byleth, just like him. The sucking noise continued and he bent down to get eye level with Byelth’s behind. Her legs about to give way. Slowly he reached up running a hand along the inside of her leg, Byleth gasped pulling away from Mercedes’ lips. She craned her head behind her to see Sylvain’s Cheshire grin. His fingers sliding up her thigh to rest on her already soaked panties, a blush bloomed on her cheeks, her wetness now exposed.

“Girls, I think the professor is ready.”

  
Ingrid plopped her nipple out of her mouth followed by Annette, her breast glistened with saliva. Sylvain stood up grabbing the professor from behind, his one arm wrapped around her hips. He dragged her back towards her desk, her legs weak as she allowed him to hold up most of her weight. He sat down placing a hand under her thigh he lifted her leg up revealing the wetness that pooled between her thighs. Byleth‘s face was as red as a tomato now, she tried to hide her shame by pulling her skirt down.  
The girls followed like hungry hyenas the men scooted closer so they were near by. Ingrid dropped on her knees in front of her, she looked up at her,”There’s no reason to be embarrassed professor.” She smiled placing hand on her clothed womanhood.

  
“Yeah professor, you are beautiful!” Annette was up by her grabbing her hand and giving it a loving kiss.  
Mercedes was by her as well,”Enjoy yourself professor, you deserve it. Oh i called you professor again.” Mercedes giggled to herself.  
“ I said it too, guess it’s a little hard to switch, sorry Byleth.” Annette put a hand to her upon her own cheek.  
“Professor, Teach, Byleth, either one, it’s all the same.” Sylvain kissed Byleth’s neck.  
Ingrid rubbed Byleth through her panties making her squirm. Swiftly she dragged her wet panties down, with a little help with Sylvain,and over her socks and shoes. After the panties were off Sylvain grabbed underneath her leg to hold it up. Her glistening cunt was so beautiful to Ingrid and she couldn’t wait to taste her. She rushed forward capturing her professors dripping nether lips, Byleth moaned louder this time her body tightening up in Sylvain’s grasp.

Byleth opened her eyes to see the hungry eyes staring at her, watching her every move. Annette went to reach for her nipples but she stopped her. It wasn’t fair for her to be retrieving all this attention, she should be showering them with love. She pulled at Annette’s clothes, understanding what she was trying to do Annette opened the front of her dress. Byleth brought her attention to Mercedes and crept a finger up her dress.  
“Oh!” Mercedes gasped feeling Byleth’s fingers touch her core. Mercedes blushed madly holding a hand to her mouth and her eyes closed. Byleth’s fingers rubbed her through her panties. Bringing her eyes back to Annette, she brought a hand up to her breast to pull it out, “Professor-”Before she could speak Byleth had plopped the bud in her mouth, suckling on it with need. Her hand groped her breast kneading the soft flesh. Annette let little gasps leave her mouth, her professor’s hot lips felt so good on her nipple.

Sylvain licked and sucked Byleth’s neck from behind her leaving read marks on her neck.  
Ingrid continued to lick at Byleth’s womanhood, her juices coating her lips and she shook her hips a little in delight. Mercedes grabbed hold of her professor’s breast with her lips, her fingers finally slipped inside her making her moan around her breast.

Dimitri gritted his teeth, “I can’t just watch-”  
“What are you going to do? Push them all out the way to grab your prize?” Felix breathed deeply through his nose, the smell of Byleth’s womanhood hung in the room.  
“Your Highness...” Dedue swallowed swiftly.”You must be patient...” It was obvious that Dedue also wanted to join the fun.  
“...”Ashe bit his lips, he couldn’t even speak. He finally walked over shocking the other three. Standing on the side of Annette, just a little behind his professor, he reached out a shaky hand. He squeezed it between the two bodies and Sylvain, grabbing hold of her empty breast. Feeling the fingers on her nipple Byleth let her eyes open to see Ashe’s green eyes staring back at her, he was biting his lips in anticipation. “I love you B-Byleth.” He smiled cutely at her and she hummed around Annette’s breast. Annette moaned tossing her head back, biting her thumb. Felix watched the two with a furrow of his brow.

“Alright that’s it.” Felix quickly walked to Annette’s side grabbing her dress, he pulled it down over her shoulder revealing more of her breasts. His eyes were locked onto Byleth’s as she licked and sucked Annette’s harden nipple.  
“F-felix! W-what are you doing!” She said embarrassed by the man standing behind her, his firm hands on her shoulders.  
“Hurrying this up.” Felix wrapped his arm around Annette, her back to his as a hand wrapped around her breast, he tweaked at her other nipple with his finger and thumb. Another hand traveled down to hike up her dress above her hips. Annette blushed feeling the hardness pressing in her back, the only thing separating them was her white panties and his clothes.  
“Let’s help you sing a song for our professor.” Felix smirked next to her ear, his fingers digging into her panties rubbing her wet folds. “She’d love to hear you sing, right,_** Byleth**_?” His eyes stared at her with mischief.

Byleth moaned deeply around Annette’s breast, she plopped it out her mouth smiling at Felix. She noticed him staring quite hard at her and Annette in particular, the poor boy didn’t realize he had liked Annette a lot as well. She had caught them in the library cleaning and singing silly songs together. Her students were so cute. She bit Felix gloved hand that was playing with Annette’s breast, he allowed her to pull back successfully moving the glove. Opening her mouth she stared deep into Felix’s eyes. He hesitated a bit, but he slowly entered his two fingers inside her mouth. He pumped them in and out her wet cavern his other hand still playing with Annette, but more slowly. Annette moaned deeply, watching her teacher suck on Felix’s fingers and play with her breast with her other hand. Annette’s hands held Felix’s hand in place where he tormented her down low. Felix grind himself into Annette’s back, trying to get some sort of friction for his harden member, how dare she make him wait so long, curse his professor. And curse Annette too. Standing around watching her make out with everyone (especially Annette) made him extremely horny, he did not want to admit it, but he was _**painfully**_ horny. Finally deciding to help the whole thing move along so he could finally get his release.

Byleth was one of the first people to push him to his limit, in fighting and in his feelings. Questioning what he lived for and finally making him realize that he was a slave to his own ideals. One that he was trying to tell everyone else not to follow. Why did she have to make him feel this way? Confused and not sure of his emotions. His fingers continued to pump in her mouth collecting saliva, his other hand rubbed the little bundle of nerves faster, her wetness soaking his glove. Annette’s moans were louder than everyone moaning in the room.  
~  
When Felix and Ashe had daringly left to be by his professor’s side, Dimitri was left in shock. He stood growling lowly to himself. Watching the professor receive so much pleasure, from everyone but him. He wanted to be the one doing that, his possessiveness over her only made him mope on the sidelines, he had sat on a table waiting patiently for his turn. He leaned into his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. His foot tapped impatiently.

  
“Can you believe this Dedue...” He spoke, but he received no answer. He turned his head to see Dedue walking over to Mercedes. Her face in a fit of pleasure as she moaned rocking her hips slightly.  
“Mercedes...is it alright if I try to give you pleasure?” He spoke softly next to her, she cracked open one eye, staring up at Dedue. His eyes looked at Byleth and then back at her, “I am unsure how to please a woman, may I try with you?” Dedue stood next to her like a gentleman. She giggled slightly and reached her hand to grab his with a gentle touch.  
“Of course Dedue-” She let a sigh release from her lips as Dedue grabbed her lightly. “You can put more pressure Dedue, it’s okay.” She pulled her dressed up so he could sneak a rough hand under her dress and up to her breast. His fingers rubbed her nipple lightly.  
“Is- is this okay?” He watched her face twist up in more pleasure, she nodded biting her lip.  
“Okay.” He nodded with new found determination. He wanted to make sure he could please Byleth when it was his turn. He pinched and pulled at her nipple gently and when she let out a gasp he let out a ‘hm’ sound, experimenting with her nipple.

Dimitri was rather annoyed. He was the only one left standing away from everyone, he was almost in the shadows, just watching. His eye took in the sight before him. The way they all loved her and the way she loved them. They looked lively and full of energy. The group was all together, something he himself did not feel apart of. So he watched.

Ingrid dipped her tongue deep inside her professor, intent on making her cum. Her own fingers had found their way to her own womanhood, pumping herself slowly, she wanted to cum when her professor came.

Sylvain sucked at Byleth’s neck and up to her earlobe, a tongue darted out and then he sucked on it. Byleth was nearing her end, the way she grind her cunt against Ingrid’s mouth was a telltale sign. Sylvain moaned as she unintentionally grind into his straining cock in his pants. Just a bit more.. he slid his hand down from her thigh, to meet the nub that was peeking out, he pressed into it circling two fingers around it.

He continued to suck on her ear some more,“Ready to cum professor?” He whispered hotly. It was like he cast a spell over her body.

  
Byleth’s body began to squirm around wildly, She gripped Annette’s breast tightly making her scream as Felix pumped his fingers deep inside her, he had torn off his glove somewhere along the way, Annette came all over his fingers and then went slump against him as her body tried to recover. Blyeth’s other hand pumped wildly in Mercedes, she grabbed Dedue tightly moaning as she released onto Byleth’s pumping fingers. Dedue Held her tightly as her body shook with ecstasy. Byleth sucked harshly around Felix’s fingers making him grunt. She opened her mouth wide letting go a loud shout of pure lust. Ingrid happily lapped her up and down, her fingers moving inside her own cunt quickly. She moaned feeling her own orgasm racking her body. Sylvain held Byleth tightly, but not too tight, to allow her orgasm to shake her core. Everyone who had an orgasm, which was Mercedes, Annette, Byleth, and Ingrid, had huffed and puffed getting themselves together. The other onlookers or participants had stilled their movements to allow clarity to return to them.

Felix picked Annette up princess style sitting her down at one of the tables in front, she blushed at him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, he stilled staring at her, his cheeks going red. They stared at each other for a brief moment, he cleared his throat standing back up,”You sounded- lovely.” and with that he swiftly pivoted to return to his professor. Leaving Annette smiling.

Dedue helped Mercedes sit on the teachers desk, her head leaning out of tiredness against Sylvain’s shoulder. He smiled down at her, happy that she had such a serene look on her face. Ingrid sat back on her feet, still on the floor licking her lips clean, Ashe was by her side handing her a napkin with a smile. She thanked him and began cleaning herself up like she had a fine meal.

Sylvain let Byleth’s leg go so she could breathe, she leaned her head back into his chest with her eyes closed. She was in absolute heaven. Her body felt alive, more alive than when she fought on the battlefield. Was this happiness? Her eyes opened to look among the others around the room whom she had shared such intimacy with, they looked back at her with blushes and doe like eyes.

No this was her love, from her students. But there was still so much more love to go around. Felix stood next to her impatiently with a smirk. Dedue grabbed her hand gently ready to try to give her some pleasure. Sylvain chuckled above her making her glance up,”You are truly beautiful professor Byleth.” She smiled at him before frowning a bit, she brought her head back down to look among her lovers, finally her eyes landed on Dimitri who had sat in the back out of sight. His eye met with hers holding her gaze. Slowly she raised her hand in his direction, everyone turned to look at him, all eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably, her gaze was upon him now. He didn’t know what to do, all he could do was part his lips. He had thought she had forgotten about him, with so many others, what was one more?

“Well get over here you brooding boar.” Felix snapped at him.  
“come on Dimitri, don’t leave a woman waiting! That’s numero uno!” Sylvain grinned.  
“Your highness, show Byleth just how much you love her.” Dedue looked upon him.  
“Go on Dimitri!” Some others called.  
He jumped off the table standing tall. He looked among his friends with surprise. Was it okay for him to join? He slowly walked forward to her, stopping in front of her hand. She held it up to his view her eyes shined upon him and her lips pulled up to show her white teeth. The smile reaching her eyes. How could she show such a loving expression towards him? Did she have that much love to go around that even he receives that beautiful expression? Was it bad that he wanted to take such a thing and keep it all to himself? To keep her to himself.... He looked around at everyone who awaited for him patiently. Their eyes looked at him with encouragement. Their loving embrace had made him feel left out but here he was. Maybe it was he was exiling himself.

He raised his hand up to meet her awaiting hand, gently he grasped it from the bottom, _"Byleth.."_ He whispered like a phantom.  
“I love you Dimitri.”  
and that was all he needed to hear as he pulled her towards him, crushing her into a bear hug and hungry lips that had been waiting for her love patiently. It was there, her love for him was there, along with everyone else. He was apart of this love as well.

His beloved professor.  
Who loved all the Blue Lions.  
Including himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you can kind of see this is setting up for the next orgy that they all have together, you can see that some people care for others just as much. This will be more addressed later.  
On a side note these people are trained in the arts of multitasking ;)


	3. Beloved

Dimitri wanted her for so long. Since he had laid eyes on her, his heart soared. The praises that she’d whisper to him, the smiles that shined brighter than the sun on his cloudy days. She was his angel, his goddess.

He would have vivid dreams about her, the ones Dedue had spoken about. Those were passionate dreams of an angel that was gone. No, where to be found but when he slept at night. 

What if she were to leave him again? Sneak off somewhere where he couldn’t hold her, touch her, smell her. He needed her, like a ravaging animal that was never full. She was the only thing that can keep him chained, and to let him loose on a wild blood lust rage. He killed all those people that came to taint the place his lovely professor once walked. It was the only place he could reminisce about her when she was gone. He had nothing to remember her for those 5 years... Those painful years, they were... so hard

Could he survive...again? He barely survived this time. Where would he be if she had not appeared magically before him?

Dimitri bit and licked at Byleth’s lips hungrily. His fingers were roughly intertwined in her green hair, keeping her in his control as he dominated her mouth. He bent her neck back, and she allowed it. Her hands-on his chest with a light touch. 

His lips never left hers, and never burned out of passion as he pushed into her, nearly crushing her little body into her desk. The others jumped out of the way quickly.

She can’t leave him... not again.  
He hated her. He loved her.  
She made him insane.  
She made him sane.  
She was his everything.  
Without her he was nothing.

“Dimitri!” Felix watched the blonde man roughly kiss Byleth, picking her up and throwing her on her desk. Her hands braced herself on top of her desk as the onslaught continued. 

Felix was furious, how could Dimitri treat someone he loved like that? So roughly! It pissed him off because he loved that same woman. His hands balled up into fist as he rushed up, but a small hand caught his wrist quickly. Byleth’s eyes opened to look at him from the side, Dimitri still roughly kissing and licking her lips. Dimitri hands roaming her body with need. Those same hands roughly groped her breast, her eyes straining with a glossy glow from the way he squeezed her.

But Her hand held Felix tightly, not wanting him to interrupt.

Felix gritted his teeth, he looked among his friends that watched in shock. They didn’t think Dimitri would be so...aggressive.

‘His true colors.’ Felix narrowed his eyes at his professor, he was angry at her for allowing Dimitri to treat her in such a manner. 

However, Felix did not understand the inner turmoil that Dimitri was having. No one who watched knew. Except for Dedue and Byleth.

Out of nowhere, Dimitri pulled away, breathing roughly as if he had just run a marathon. He looked upon his beloved professor, her lips red and swollen, her eyes had a shine due to his rough touch. Her hand held Felix’s wrist tightly as he was glaring towards him, condemning him for what he had done.

He quickly looked towards the ground, he didn’t want to see his other classmates. At that moment he wanted nothing more than a hole to open up and swallow him into the ground where he belongs.

He was a monster through and through. Always has been. Always will be.

There’s was a lone tear that escaped his eye, “I-I’m so sorry--” His voice came out with a crack. Ashamed of himself, he clenched his teeth together tightly, his head hanging down like an abused puppy.

No one could speak. 

Byleth jumped off the desk, letting Felix’s wrist go to replace them With Dimitri’s. As she touched him his head still looked down, her shoes in his view.

“I’m sorry Byleth.” He whispered between them.

Her green locks shook as she moved her head in a ‘no’ motion. Lifting his hand up she pulled off his glove one by one. Dimitri watched her from under his hair, how she moved with delicacy. 

“Don’t be sorry Dimitri.” Her angelic voice caressed his ears, his heart skipping a beat, leaping at just the mere sound of his name slipping passed her lips.  
She moved around him helping him out of his armor. Each piece she took was set aside gently. He felt lighter with each piece that she took off.

When he finally stood naked, she stood in front of him, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Her breast pressing into his warm chest, causing him to release a low growl. He wanted nothing more but to grab her, take her, and release all his sadness and anger. All his emotions, caused by her. But his hands still hung by his side. He didn’t want to taint this beauty any more than he had. She didn’t deserve a monster like him, and he didn’t deserve her love. 

She spoke softly, “Take me how you want to Dimitri.” her breath pressed against his ear. “I accept you for who you are, it’s okay because I love you so much. So take me how you will. I can handle it. “

Dimitri threw up his arms to hug her tightly to him, pressing his face into her shoulder trying to hide the tears that shed.

“I love you Byleth..” he muttered into her soft skin.  
“I love you, Dimitri.”

Dimitri pressed his lips to her shoulder.  
“I’m afraid you will leave me.”  
“I know.”  
His lips moved to her throat.  
“Don’t leave me Byleth.”

“..” Byleth was silent. Her arms encircling his neck tighter.  
His lips moved to her ear, placing a kiss there.  
“Don’t leave me...” He nipped her ear, moving along her cheek, and then her jawline. His hands came up to grasp her face, bringing her head back so he could look into her eyes. Their lips were only but so far away.

His heart fluttered, her lips were pulled back in a smile, her eyes brightly looking into his own. It was unfair of him to ask her to not leave, she couldn’t control the future. This thought didn’t stop the snarl, because he’d be pissed. He would be so furious with her!

His lips crashed into her again, just as hungry as they were the first time, and Byleth accepted it.

Out of everyone Dimitri was probably in the worse condition when she had returned. He was lost, and though he barely told her how his five years went, she did not have to know all the details to be aware of the emotional distress that he suffered. 

She would accept it because she loved him. Allow him to use her as he wanted. To finally let go of everything.

No holding back.

Strong arms wrapped around her, picking her up swiftly and dropping them to the ground with her on top. He chose that position because he didn’t want to put her on the floor. Byleth matched his frantic kisses with her own. 

She quickly hiked up her skirt, Dimitri’s cock in her hand, aiming it for her wet folds. Dimitri leaned back a little so she could angle him better, he also wanted to witness their union.

Byleth bit her lip as she descended slowly onto him. He waited patiently for her to continue. The head of his penis pushed in, a low groan escaping Dimitri’s lips. How he longed for this.

“uh...” She groaned as he pushed passed her folds.  
“Byleth..” He whispered, watching as his cock finally slip in all the way.  
He laid back to view her on top of him, his hands were firmly gripping her hips.  
“D-Dimitri-” Her face was bright red, her pussy spasm a bit, groping his cock inside her.

“Mmm-” He was trying to not cum so quickly. he wanted to appreciate the way she felt around him, so warm, so wet.

“Uh!” Byleth gasped. His tight grip on her hips raised her up slowly on his length, all the way up to the tip with strong arms.  
“Dimitri!” She grunted, his hold made it impossible for her to move, she needed him to take her like an animal.

“Byleth~~” He let out a groan bringing her back down onto his cock, her pussy tacking each inch until it disappeared inside her.  
“D-Dimitri please!” she cried, her back arched in pleasure, hands gripping his wrist tightly.

Dimitri picked her up again but this time more quickly, he brought her up and down moaning all along the way. Byleth’s head tossed back in pleasure.

He picked up on a certain speed and stuck with it, from slow to fast and fast to slow. Her body jolted on top of him when he picked up speed, and her back arched when he slowed down.

He wanted to pound into her like no tomorrow, but he also wanted this to last.

The blonde man bit his lips, he wanted to tell her how much he needed her.

‘Don’t leave me.’ Dimitri grunted, his nails bit into her skin.

The way she looked down at him was loving, she understood what he wanted to say. He didn’t need to say it. He was afraid, and she knew. He loved her for it. 

He loved her so much.

‘Don’t leave me..’  
She knelt down as he continued to thrust, her lips connecting to his own, but her eyes didn’t close as they stared into his.

‘I love you’ They seem to say. 

His arms encircled her as they kiss, and he began to thrust up into her wildly. 

The light above him disappeared to be replaced with an irritated Felix, but that didn’t halt his thrust.

There were, in fact, other people in the room, but that simple thought had slipped his mind, all there was at that moment was him and Byleth.

Felix bent down next to them grabbing her hair and pulling her back gently.

Dimitri frowned as he pulled her lips away from him, a string of saliva trying to reconnect the pair.

“I see you are rather enjoying yourself, didn’t take you for a girl that liked it rough.” Felix glared at her, having a casual conversation like she wasn’t being bounced on Dimitri’s penis.

“Felix-” Dimitri began  
“Quiet you, Hogging her all to yourself, like she is your toy.” Felix’s words dripped with venom. His eyes looked at Byleth accusingly, and full of jealousy. 

Byleth’s hand reached down to touch Felix’s strained pants. He let out a strained groan as she rubbed the outline of his penis.

“Have I kept you waiting, Felix?” She smiled with a hint of amusement in her voice.

He had to swallow the lump in his throat, his adam's apple bobbing.  
"Yes- I think I waited long enough..." He licked his lips as  
her fingers pressed into him harder. His hand that was in her hair pushed her forward so they were nose apart. His eyes looked down at a pouting Dimitri.

“We love her too. Why can’t you see that.” His voice sounded different to Dimitri, he slowed down his thrusts into Byleth.

“Why can’t you see that I love you...” Felix closed his eyes, pressing his forehead into Byleth’s.

“I Love you too, Felix.”  
Felix hummed softly at the words.   
“It’s not just you Dimitri, so stop being so selfish.” after Felix spoke he pushed into Byleth’s head, bringing her lips to his own. His kiss was almost just as hungry as Dimitri’s. Lips twisting and turning, tongue trying to taste all of her. 

Dimitri stopped his thrusting, Dedue was kneeling down to the right of them, but his attention was on him.

“If it is alright with you your highness... I would like to express how I feel. I too care for our professor, though not as passionate as you...” His frown made Dimitri feel terrible. He knew Dedue had loved his professor, but he ignored them because of his possessiveness over her. The devoted male had smothered his feelings all this time because he didn’t want him to hate him.

“Dedue...” He sighed.

“May I-Your highness..-” He shut his eyes tightly, a look of strain on his hardened features.

Felix licked Byleth’s lips before pulling away, his anger now directed at Dedue. “Why are you asking for his permission! He cannot control your feelings Dedue, and it would be wrong of you to toss them aside like they mean nothing. Does how you feel not matter to you?” Felix still held a grip in Byleth’s hair, she tried to turn to Dedue to comfort him, but Felix’s hold made that impossible.

“Felix..” She spoke, touching his hand that held her in place.  
He grunted reluctantly, letting go.

Dimitri was stunned, her beautiful eyes looked upon him once again, but his companions also sat next to him, all three of them staring at him for his input.

He couldn’t help the crushing feeling in his chest, he felt guilty. How selfish of him to try to keep all of her to himself when she was loved by them all. The way Felix and Dedue looked at him made him feel a stabbing pain in his chest, their hurt evident in their eyes as he tried to take all of his professor, and keep her to himself.

“Dedue...please disregard my feelings, you always put me first before yourself, even when it came to Byleth. I was selfish...a fool to not realize that you had fallen for this beautiful woman just as I had....you all did...how could you not.” He sighed “Forgive me for my neediness...you shouldn’t have to ask for my approval, Felix is correct...”

There was a smug grin from Felix and a smile from Byleth. Dedue blinked a few times.  
“So, is it alright...?” Dedue questioned with furrowed brows.  
Dimitri let out a soft laugh, “Did you not hear me? Don’t ask me, ask her. “  
Dedue’s face lit up as he turned to face Byleth, she looked at him with twinkling eyes.

He always sacrificed himself for Dimitri, being the most devoted man he could be. However, this will be for him. He wanted Byleth. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he wanted her. She made him feel alive and made him want to do more than just serve his highness. He wanted to express this to her. He opened his mouth then closed it shaking his head back and forth.

“You do not need to struggle Dedue, I have always been a person few of words, so show me.” Byleth leaned forward into his space, a blush creeping onto his dark cheeks.  
“Thank you Byleth.” Dedue touched his lips upon hers, their kiss tender and light.  
Dimitri saw the way Dedue melted into their kiss, he had never seen him in so much bliss.  
He smiled slightly, maybe it wasn’t all too bad to share in the happiness...maybe.  
He thrust his hips up making Byleth squeak, she looked at him with daring eyes, his lips in a smirk. Her lustful expression coming back with full force.

"I'm not done with you yet."   
She moaned as he continued where they left off.

“Dedue...” She began to talk bouncing on Dimitri,  
“Yes, my love?” Dedue held her hand in his.  
“Get undress, you too Felix.”   
They looked at her with surprise, but quickly obeyed her command standing naked.  
Dedue stood up with his dark cock out in front of her, followed by Felix. She grabbed each one in her hands, the two cocks jerked at her touch.

She leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the tip of Dedue’s cock, she looked up at him as he sighed. She placed light open mouth kisses up and down his cock before finally taking the large head into her mouth.

“Byleth~” he moaned, her tongue flicking at the slit where pre-cum was leaking out.  
As she began to bob her head up and down his length, her other hand was fully occupied with pumping Felix’s cock. His hips thrust a bit as she worked him in her hands.

After getting Dedue’s cock nice and wet, Byleth pulled off of him replacing her mouth with her hand. She pumped him quicker, with the newly collected saliva acting as lube.

“ah-” Dedue moaned closing his eyes as he enjoyed his professor's handjob.

Byleth turned to look at Felix’s cock, his eyes staring intently at her.

Like Dedue’s, she placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Felix’s cock. His hips jumped forward in anticipation, pressing into her lips, it was clear his patients was running thin. Quickly she opened her mouth to receive his length. Her tongue making him bare his teeth.

Things were a little sloppy but they found a certain rhythm. With Byleth bouncing on Dimitri, while switching between Dedue and Felix with her mouth.

"Close-" Dimitri grunted, his hips jerked sporadically.   
Byleth popped off of Dedue's cock, placing a hand on her pelvic. 

"Go ahead, Dimitri." A green light appeared on her fingertips.

He nodded leaning forward to grab her tightly to his chest. Eyes screwed shut as he moaned Byleth's name. Her whisper of "Dimitri" sent him to the edge as he held her tightly, releasing his cum into her.

He sighed holding her tightly as his high came down.

"I love you Byleth. " He was completely out of breath.  
"I Love you too Dimitri." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Watch it!" Felix wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned back a little too far.

"Thanks, Felix." Byleth smiled placing an affectionate hand on his cheek.

"You're so clumsy..." he muttered trying to hide his blush.

Dimitri eyed her sacred area, expecting to see his cum dripping out, but alas there was none.

"What..." he began but Byleth beat him to it.  
"I warped it." She smiled.

"I would much rather use saliva than your cum." Felix raised a brow at the blonde man.

Secretly Dimitri was a bit disappointed but he understood. After the war was over he would love nothing more than to fill her up with his cum and have her all to himself. That thought alone made his cock twitch. For now he will accept sharing her. 

A rough hand was placed in front of his face and he looked up to see Dedue beaming at him. He gave him a slight smile, grabbing the man's hand as he helped him up.

"Our professor is wonderful, is she not?" He placed his cape over his naked body.

"Yes...she is." Dimitri sat down at one of the tables watching the professor. "You should go to her." He laughed elbowing the man next to him.

"R-right.." Dedue blushed, nodding his head quickly before returning to his professor's side.

She sure was something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt, Dimtri is a jealous peace of putang and needed his kind of revelation chapter to kind of sort of accept what's happening. It's been a while since ive had this waiting but I had to rewrite it because something happened to my computer. So I took the time to re do it. I hope you guys liked it <3 Still more sexual activities to cum! :3
> 
> Just completed the Black eagle route, boy was that a turmoil for me Q_Q


End file.
